Words
by june2021
Summary: #3 "Of course, maybe it would have been simpler to ease into that one. The broken glass surrounding the floor from Misty's dropped squirtle tea cup signaled that she was beyond surprised and a little pink." Hopefully, a collection of mini oneshots!
1. Accusation

Accusation

He couldn't deny it. The facetious tone of the accusation rubbed him the wrong way. Any answer of his would rightly affirm the belief.

"Well, come on! You know it is true! She's like your best friend right?"

"Sheessh!" He hushed him. "Keep that on the low! Everyone doesn't need to know I am friends with a _girrrl_. Besides, how did YOU decide that?"

"Alright. So, you tell me who is your best friend?" Brock quizzed him, an amused twinkle in his nonexistent eyes.

"Pikachu."

"Your best friend OVERALL."

"Misty Waterflower," the truth spilling out before he could stop the movement of words.

"Checkmate."

The nasally whine of we're not even playing chess was drowned out by the guffaws of his older friend.


	2. Restless

Restless

His fingers danced on the smooth surface at a nervous tempo. He had been waiting for what felt like hours.

She flashed him a reassuring smile.

It wasn't everyday your partner Pokemon became a father. By default did this make him a grandfather or uncle? He didn't really know what relationship other than friendship he had with Pikachu.

"What's taking Brock so long to deliver the babies? Pichus hatch quickly!"

"Oh shhh Ash, once you see his litter it will be worth the wait."

Truly, Misty had been right. After the eggs were strategically pulled from the mother, Brock had ran at a frantic pace to hatch the newborns. Covered in an array of matted, yellow fur the Pichus made their first chirps. Pikachu had never looked happier.

He had been restless for nothing.


	3. Simple

Simple

It was simple really that he loved his best friend.

Their friendship had been a discombobulated mix of petty fights, preteen rage, and blossoming loyalty, which later simplified into what they had now. It made sense one of the first girls he met would be his future lover. After their first fight, he had a suspicion he would never win an argument with her or get rid of her. Even when she wasn't physically there a mental image of her lagged behind.

Misty kept it simple as well, never failing to call him out or praise him for his actions.

With everything so simple why should he be the one to complicate things? Ash liked simple, and he loved her so he would tell her.

"Misty, I love you."

Of course, maybe it would have been simpler to ease into that one. The broken glass surrounding the floor from Misty's dropped squirtle tea cup signaled that she was beyond surprised and a little pink.


	4. Promise

Promise

He slid his mouth over hers.

No, he did not feel the tingles of excitement, fireworks, or even electricity, but he did feel at peace. This, this kiss was everything that was right in the world.

Her lips held a whisper for promise.

He hoped he would fulfill it. A promise to love her forever. Hopefully, they could have a few forevers.


	5. Denial

Denial

"They are for Misty, am I right?"

His eye twitched as he breathed heavily. It wasn't a secret, but it didn't mean it was any of Brock's business.

"They could be for Mom or even Nurse Joy!" Brock refused to acknowledge his weak denial.

Ash had seen the red flowers with the spiral, pink trim and thought they were beautiful. All girls liked flowers so by default Misty would too. At least, he hoped that was true. His trying to subtly ask Brock about it had failed.

"You know I am helping you out because Misty doesn't like flowers. Buying her some water pokemon trading cards is better. Not that it's any of my business..."

"Wa-wait what type should I get her!?" He ignored the smirk on Brock's face for his need to know was far greater than his pride.

"Aw, so you admit you need my help."

Ash's frustration came out in the form of a low growl, but he wouldn't deny the help.


	6. Knowledge

Knowledge

She knew how to make him laugh. It was almost effortless with a jolly kid like him.

She also knew how to make him smile. The simplest of gestures like sharing food (albeit none she made), challenging him to a pokebattle, and her probably bad impression of Brock, which she only performed in her silliest moments, made the curve of joy appear on his face. His dimples only appeared when his grin was 3/4's wide. They stayed hidden in their cheek caverns for smaller smiles. This was the stuff only best friends knew.

"Oh come on, Ash don't tell me you actually thought _Groundeon_ was real!? There are no known ground eevelutions yet, plus that is the MOST unimaginative name ever." She used her most deadpan look, because it annoyed him more than her smirk.

He gave her his indignant _how-did-you-know-and-i-didn't_ pout.

A pause before the killing line- "I know you watched those Pokemon conspiracy videos again! Ketchum, stop believing these guys on the pokewebs, who say they can predict new species and evolutions. Why don't you catch the ones you actually _know_ about?"

"Ugh! Quit nagging me, Misty!" He stalked off because he knew she was right as usual.

Of course, most importantly she knew how to irk him too!


	7. Haze

Haze

She almost hated Jiggypuff's sleep-inducing voice, when she woke up it felt like a hangover minus the alcohol. Today she was passed out next to Ash.

In her haze it seemed they were holding hands.

The beginning and middle parts of the day were still foggy in her mind, but if it ended with her best friend it couldn't have been too terrible.


	8. Thousand

Thousand (That Famous Christmas Incident)

A picture's worth a thousand words.

The picture of Ash accidentally collapsing in the center of the dessert table? At least, two hundred and fifty words if you didn't describe the cheesecake's strawberry frosting.

The picture of Gary snickering at his friend's misfortune and begging Brock 'to please send that to him if he got it on camera!'? She only needed five words: Shut up, Gary you, jerk!

The sympathetic yet laughing expression of Brock? Two words: Bigger jerk- with the added- 'You will never get a date!"

Now, the pathetic picture of her crying with cheeks beyond red from the frustrating and embarrassing attempt of almost kissing Ash underneath the mistletoe? The rest of the seven hundred and forty-three words would be regulated to the mess that was.

They were so close then the fool had to get flustered and fall into the desert table.

Ugh, this famous Christmas incident was one neither of them would live down.


	9. Tremble

Tremble

Her hands shook, but she inched her fingertips up his arm. One hand held the table to calm her trembling form, and the other clung to him.

"Mist," he murmured. His face was downcast. The memory probably stirring in his mind.

She sniffled in response.

Mere minutes ago they had been engaged in one of their more bitter fights. It ended regretfully when they uttered words they knew would hurt deeply.

"Sorry."

He reached his hand out towards her and winced at her delayed acceptance.

She still trembling, held her hands in his, and he molded his hands over hers.

A weak smile was on her face, but things would be okay.

A truce was met until the next (less hurtful) fight.


	10. Wind

Wind

She blew the bangs out of her face from the fleeting breeze.

Many liken the wind to his _breezy_ attitude. He never could hold a grudge, and he had such an easy-going countenance. Ash was always the one to start the party, and the one to end the fight.

As cliché as it sounded, he traveled to town to town unshackled down like the wind. He breezed in and out of other traveling partners' lives except hers. He was a constant. He would as soon disappear from her life as the wind would leave the earth.

"Ready to go, Mist?"

"Yeah, Ash!"


	11. Future

Future

"Aww, when I, Kiri Ketchum, grows up I want to be...," Misty cooed. Before her eyes could drift down the paper, she stopped at her son's aspirations. Her husband peered over her shoulder.

"...Apples. The heck, Kiri?" Ash finished, flashing an incredulous look at their son. "...That's plural by the way. Shouldn't you want to be _an apple_?"

"Kweep rweading, papa!" The dark brunette, spitfire cried out, his little hands balled in fists, that could inflict no harm.

This was their future to raise a rambunctious kid that was just like them.

Underneath that line, written in scribble-scrabble said,"I want to be like my dad and mom because they are cool. I'm glad my dad's good looking because I look like him. I wanna train electric Pokemon like how my mom (specializes) in water Pokemon."

"I think his future's gonna be more than all right." The older Ketchum male said, turning to Misty. She agreed wholeheartedly, sharing a smile. They had a smart baby, boy!

"Still Kiri, it's ' _specialize_ ' not 'pacific ocean.' You want to train electric pokemon, in the same way, like your mother specializes in water. Where'd that come from all places?"

"Sowwy."


	12. Thanks

Thanks (Ping-Pong)

"Thanks for always being there for me."

"Thanks for always mending my hands with gauge, and slapping me over the head for my recklessness.

"Thanks for never comparing me to my sisters. You took me for who I am and not my last name."

"Thank you for sort-of, somewhat helping me beat Brock that time. I was going to beat'em eventually but you sped up the process."

"Hehe... Oh really?" She questioned.

" Alright... Alright thank you for helping me win," he relented. "...But no thanks for the type effectiveness lecture you gave me afterwards! It bored me to sleep."

"Hmph! If you had listened maybe you would have been beating gyms quicker instead of trial-and-error.

"..."

"..."

"Thanks for trying to tell me... I guess thanks for everything. I know it's not easy having a traveling, rambunctious guy like me as your best friend. Forgetting all of our lame moments, I sure am thankful for the time we have spent."

"You are eternally welcome. Thanks as well."

"Pika-pi!"

"And, thanks to you, Pikachu!" They both chimed.


	13. Look

Look

She knew his mischievous look too well.

When the culprit for half eaten cheesecake could not be found she knew exactly where to point her finger. When _someone_ had unleashed an entire horde of Tauros she was the first to tattle with her own look of pure smugness. When he lost yet another gym - the boy just would not study type effectiveness- he had an inconsolable look of disappointment. The first time she felt pity for him made her realize how far he had come from a bike thief to a friend.

The look he had now? How could she describe it? Content was the closest word to define it.

Of course, he had just asked her to be his girlfriend and she had accepted (after giving him a little hassle).

His eyes were closed and his hand intertwined with her own. The only noise in their mostly peaceful silence was the hum of the wind rustling leaves. They were both rightfully content, and she hoped it would stay that way. Well, as long as there was no cheating or lying. Otherwise, he had better prepare to see her look of wrath and the mallet that came after it.


	14. Stupid

**Stupid**

"You look stupid."

"Well, your face is stupid!"

Misty, with her cheeks unbelievably red, ran off in a huff. She threw a look of disgust at Ash as she passed by him.

Brock narrowed his eyes at the boy. He didn't involve himself in their foolishness until it ended up hurting someone.

"Why would you say that Ash when you know Misy wanted to be complimented on her dress? She rarely wears them to begin with so this wasn't any positive affirmation for her. Self-image is important you know."

"Well, maybe just maybe, I kind of meant to say she looked pretty but stupid came out." Ash absentmindedly played with his hands, not wanting to see his friend's expression."

"Oh Arceus! You mean to tell me there were two parts of you; one saying pretty and the other stupid, and you chose stupid!?

"Yeah."

"Ash don't be such a dummy- Let's just drop it. This entire conversation is stupid."


	15. Move

**Move**

Come on. Just ask her. Don't over think it. What's the worst that could happen? Even if the answer's no, she wouldn't say it in a devastating way.

Time's ticking slower and a bead of sweat is rolling down the side his face. He's got clammy hands too. All telltale signs, that he's beyond nervous. He's gotta push through, though. Ketchums aren't losers!

"Oh, hey Ash! Daisy told me you were waiting on the porch for me. So, what's up?"

"Wanna go on a date?"

Cue her jaw dropping, which didn't matter to him he had already made his move.


	16. Genie

Genie

Misty rubbed the golden lamp twice for good measure. There was not exactly a genie hotline or Jirachi around. She didn't even know what she was doing. Well, she at least knew the "why" behind her actions. This was her last chance to save him. The wind bellowed and moved her bangs furiously upward, but she stood her ground, legs trembling and all.

When the magical being appeared she _almost_ chided it for not coming sooner. She mentally frowned at herself as she did have a big mouth according to _someone_. Either way, she had her chance to make her wish.

"This time it might be too late but please magical genie, save my stupid friend, Ash. I wish today could start all over again!"

 _"As it is wished, so it shall be..."_


End file.
